Remix of Winx
by SexyLatinaBabi4lyfe
Summary: I love the Winx so much that is why I wrote this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Remix of winx**

Stella, Flora, Musa, Teance, Layla, and Deaspno. All went to a school name Wild Cat. They were the best friend every. But had other friends. Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu and Sky all went to Mad Dog. Bloom went to a private school on Earth.

It was the last day of 12 grade of everybody. At Wild Cat Stella was saying bye to her cheerleading friends. Musa said bye to all of her friends that love music. Flora said bye to all of her friends that care about plants. Teance said bye to all of her friends that your geese. Deaspno and Layla had no other friend than Stella and the others. Brandon and Riven said bye to the basketball team. Timmy said bye to the honor class. Helia said bye to the art teacher and every one that love to draw. Nadu and Sky did had no friend but there best friends. Bloom said bye to her best friend which is Alex.

**Sorry the story was short. I have a lot of homework. **


	2. On Earth

Remix of winx2

On earth

After they graduation they all the girls went to earth to go see Bloom. Long time ago Bloom lived in Sparx. Bloom waited for then for 2 hours. Then they came. Stella yelled " hi!" Bloom said "hi" back. Flora said "how are you Bloom". "I'm find thank you." Bloom said in a nice way. Bloom couldn't stand Flora with her little cute soft voice. "Bloom I want to see your house" said Lalya. Bloom yelled "Ok!"

So they went to go see Bloom's house. On the way when they were going to bloom's house she saw her bff Alex. "Hi Alex!" bloom yelled. "Oh. Hi Bloom" she said crying. "Alex whats wrong" Bloom ask as she huge her. "Mickey droked up with me." "What! Why!" Bloom yelled. "Because he said that he found a new girl. So I asked him what is her name. He said he does not know. So I ask why do you like her then. He said because she looks better then me. So I ask him if he would show me who she is but he said no." she said crying. "Alex I am so sorry." As bloom huge her hard. "Hi Bloom." Mickey said. "Oh hi Mickey." Bloom said. 'Why! Did you broke up with Alex!" she yelled at him. Mickey said "because the other girl is cuter than Alex". "How is this girl?!" Bloom yelled at him. "I am not telling you." Mickey said to her.

5 weeks later

Mom can I go to Alfea for school. "Yes you can" she said

**I hoped you liked my story the other one would be up by Saturday!! The next Chapter will be longer.**


	3. At Alfea

Remix of Winx

Chapter3 At Alfea

At Alfea the girls were going to their first day in college. Bloom went in the girl's room and told then to wake up.

At Bloom and Flora's doom they were getting there clothes on. Bloom was wearing a long blue dress that reached to her ankle with white dots and back out t-shirt. Flora was wearing a long green pants with a green t-shirt with pink flowers on it. In Musa and Teance's room. Teance was wearing a caper purple pants and a purple t-shirt. Musa was wearing a jeans and I blue back out t-shirt. Stella was wearing a mini pink skirt with gold glitters on it with a matching pink t-shirt with matching high boots. Layla was wearing a skit that reach that was green to her Knees and a white t-shirt that said "I rule you don't". After they finished putting on their clothes they went to eat breakfast. For breakfast it was ham and cheese.

Bloom said "is this food good to eat." "How should I know" Layla asked. "Why don't you eat it first Bloom." Teance said. "Why!" Bloom yelled. Stella said "because if it was not for us you would have stayed on earth for collage." "So" Bloom said. "Will than why don't you go back to earth." Flora said in an anger voice. Bloom yelled "find I'll eat it first!" So Bloom took a bit of the cheese first than a bit of the ham. She said "that it taste good". So everybody took a bit of it.

1 hour later

They finished eating their food and went to class. Musa yelled "how are we going to find the class this school is so big"! So the girls tried to find their class. It took then 1hour. So they had 15 minutes left of they first class.

The teacher ask them why are we guys late. "First this school is big second we are not guys". Flora said in a soft nice way. Ok then take your seat please.

15 minutes later

"I am so happy class is over" Stella said. "Why?" asked Layla. "So I could go and shop". "Why Stell?" Flora asked. "So I can find some clothes to wear for the dance tomorrow." Oh will let's go shopping. So they went to go shop in Magic. When they were shopping they saw some Red Fountain. Teance said "look some Red Fountain boys" how do you now they are Red Fountain boys. "Look at their outfit. That looks like what Red Fountain boys wear." Teance explained to them. Oh I see. "Why don't we go tell them hi."

So they went over to the boys. Teance said "hi I am Teance and these are my friends Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Stella. The girls said "hi". "Hi. My name is Timmy and this is Sky, Helia, Riven, Nabu, and Brandon. We go to Red Fountain for school wear do you go for school." Timmy said. "I told you they go Red fountain for school." Teance said. Bloom said "we go Alfea for school." "Oh. Then we will see you guys at the dance tomorrow." Said Brandon. "So what are you girls doing out hear?" Sky asked. 'We are shopping." Stella said. "You guys are shopping so you can look for the dance." Riven said. "What the fuck did you just say?!" Stella screamed. "I said….." Riven said. He was going to finish it but when he saw the look on the girls faces he shut up. "You said what." Musa said to him. "Nothing" he said. "So we'll be leafing" Brandon said. Ok. Bye" Stella said.

The next day

"Today is the dance" Stella said happy. "Why are you so happy Stell?" Flora asked her. "Why know I tell you?" Stella asked. Teance said "I think she likes a boy. Already.

**I hope you like this chapter it is long than the other two. I will try to get up chapter 4 as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this c****hapter. **


	4. The Dance

Remix of winx2

_**Remix of Winx **_

_**Chapter 4: The Dance**_

_**I hope you like it this Chapter.**_

__It was the day of the Dance the girls were so happy but they had to go to class. It was 6:00 a.m. They got up and went to go take a bath and change. When they finish it was 6:45. They had only 15 minutes top eat breakfast. After they ate breakfast the bell rang for then to get in class.

Bloom, Flora, Lalya and Teance fist class was Potionlogy with Palladium. Stella and Musa first class was Battle field with Ms. Griselda.

Ms. Griselda was the meanness, strict and tough person in Alfea. Mr. Palladium is one of the nicest people in Alfea and Mr. Wixgiz is the one always madding new inventions.

"Welcome to a next day in school students" said Palladium

"Good morning Mr. Palladium" the class said

"Morning class" Palladium said.

"That is the first thing you were to say" a girl named Francis said.

"Who the hell said that"?

"Mr. Palladium don't you had manners" Flora said softly "hell is a bad word to say to use"

"Shut up Ms. I think every thing in the world is so perfect why change it" he said every mad

"For your information everything in this world is perfect!!" Flora yelled at him

"For your information everything is not perfect!!" he yelled back hard

"What is not perfect than" she said with anger

"You! You sun of a bitch!!"

"Your mother!!"

"Excuse me what did you say"

"I sad you fucking mother"

"Go to the office Flora right now!"

"Whatever motherfucker" she said has she slammed the door.

_**In Battle Field Class**_

"Ok girls we are going to learn how to protect your selves from evil.'" Said Ms. Griselda. "Amaryl why don't you come after me with all you get"

_Amaryl is Brandon's ex girlfriend in my season._

"OK but you are going to regret it" she said

So Amaryl went after Griselda with everything she had. Griselda block all of her moves. When Amaryl did her last moves Griselda hit it back to her and she fell on the floor then Stella started to laugh at her, and that made every body laugh at her. She felt really bad and started to cry. Her best friend Priscilla said "do you think that is funny.

"Yes" Stella and laugh.

"No it is not" she said "what if it happened to you. You would not like to be laugh at would you?

"I wouldn't be laugh at because in Wild Cats they teach you how to fight evil and good. Stella said. "And in Wild Cats you don't have cry losers that cry when they get laugh at.

"Class is over Griselda said. She was only trying to stop the fight.

**At the Dance**

The dance was really cool. The music was pumping loud, and on dance floor people were dancing like they were crazy.

All of the boys were flirting with the girls. Brandon went over to Stella. You

"Want to dance Stella?" He asked

"Sure why not" she said

From the other side of the room Am aryl saw Stella and Brandon dancing she was so mad that she broke the glass and went to they.

"You look sexy to night" Brandon told Stella

Stella smiled and said" thanks you to"

Just before they were going to kiss Amaryl camed and said "hi Brandon"

"Oh hi Amaryl" he said

"So who are you?"

"Fine" he said

"Oh hi Stella" she said

"Hi Amaryl" Stella said

"So Brandon-"

Before she could say anything Brandon said "Amaryl I am dancing right know"

"I know I came here to see if you wanted to dance with me like old times." she said

"What do you mine like old times" Stella asked

"He didn't he tell you that we are going out" Amaryl told Stella

"No he didn't" said Stella with tears going down her face

"We were together" Brandon said. "We broke up the same day as your graduation."

"Oh yea I forgot" Amaryl said and she went off.

"Hey Stella are you ok" Brandon asked her.

"Yea" lied Stella

"No your not" Brandon said "your sad because of what Amaryl said".

"Why didn't you tell me that you too were dating?" she said.

"We were not anymore" he said

"I know she just told me"

"But were not anymore"

"I know!'

"So why are you yelling."

"Because you still like her"

"No I don't" he said "I like someone else"

At Amaryl she and your friends were laughing because Stella and Brandon were fighting.

"Look at them" Said Amaryl "they are fighting like crazy. I hope Brandon don't like her no more"

**Back at Stella and Brandon**

"Well good for them" Stella said.

"It's you. I love you" Brandon told her

"I love you too" Stella said. Then they started kissing. Amaryl got so mad that she pitch the glass at Stella but it hit Ms.Griselda.

Griselda looked at them and said "Luna, Ortensia, Amaryl, Priscilla, And Francis to the office."

"Ok" they said

Look what you got us in to Amaryl" said Priscilla "why couldn't you just let Brandon live his life. If he wants a new girlfriend then let him have one. Is his live not yours."

"I know" Amaryl said softly "But-"

**I hoed u liked this chapter. It took me a long time to finish it because of my school work. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
